


Relief

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears was one of the best ways to evacuate pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Cristiano knew all about pain. What it felt like, how it consumed you from the inside out leaving you without a heavy feeling. It felt one of those when he lost in the European cup in 2004 final.  So he hoped he knew what Lionel was going through. And he was going to be there for him.

He knocked on the door for minutes. Even thought he already had a spare key, he waited for Lionel to open it. But as minutes passed by, he had to come to the conclusion that the door would remain closed. He inserted the key in the lock and opened the door.

He flicked the lights on chasing the obscurity inside the living room. He quickly searched into every room of the house looking for his boyfriend but he was nowhere to be seen.

He pulled his phone out of the jeans to call him even thought he perfectly knew it will go to the voice mail. Leo preferred to be left alone in those situations but Cristiano wasn’t having any of it. He respected his choice to want to isolated, of course he did but at least he had to make sure he was physically okay. Since he talked to no one-not even Gerard his best friend so he had to see him.

Before he composed the numbers, a cold breeze made its way inside the room making him shiver. He glanced towards the big glassed opened door leading to the pool.

He was about to close it when his eyes caught something. There were cloths scattered in the edge of the pool and onto was a bottle. A bottle of tequila. He walked out calling Leo’s name but didn’t get any answer.

Cristiano glanced down, his glare boring into the water searching for him. There he was; in the bottom of the pool at the completely opposed side.  He bend down to pick up the bottle of tequila.

Of course it was.

He watched wearily the body inside the water. He wasn’t moving like he should normally do but Cristiano wasn’t perturbed by it until he realized he wasn’t planning on doing so.  

The bottle of tequila slipped from his hand. The shattering pieces at his feet were a distant noise as his heart beats increase, eyes widening. He quickly got rid of his shoes and black Jacket and dived in the cold water. He never swam faster than he did at that moment. The distant separating him from his boyfriends’ motionless body felt like at miles away.

When he finally touched him, he didn’t waste any time and pulled them back to the surface.

As soon as he took a deep intake of air, he felt the body stirred against him. Cristiano cupped his jaw to take a better look of his face. He had his eyes closed, black lashes on pale skin, drops of water sliding down his skin. Leo was conscious- thank god, but his body was too weak to move on its own.

Cristiano swam to the edge of the pool; Leo tugged on his side, an arm around his slim waist. He got them out of the freezing water, seeking warm.

As soon as Leo was out of the water, he lifted him up, an arm around his waist and his shoulders ignoring the weak protests from Leo. Cristiano was sure he couldn’t even put one foot after the other.

Leo finally settled his head against his broad chest, letting small puffs of breath out, his eyelids fluttering against his cheeks.

Leo reluctantly let Cristiano undress him and pulled him into the bathroom. The Portuguese captain felt the muscles inside Leo’s body relax gradually under the warm water. However he couldn’t help but winced at how pale he looked-almost like a corpse. Leo was naturally pale but not at the level; which he meant he stayed outside and in the pool far too long. He frowned, still keeping the reproaches for later. For the time being, he had to bring life back into the weak, interest body.

He let him put dry close alone to go make a hot chocolate but not before instructing Leo to wait for him in his bedroom. He knew Leo loved sweets, so a cup of chocolate would surely be welcomed and he hoped it would help him regain some of his strength.

He climbed up to the bedroom, pushed the door open his eyes going to the bed. Seeing Leo wrapped inside the big white sheets, his head was the only part visible of his body, he wasn’t sure if he found the scene adorable or sad. His big eyes were staring in the emptiness, his black pupils looking like two deep holes. 

Lionel always had this “poker” face whenever he was playing or after a defeat. Cristiano learned from his times with him that it was for him the only way to protect himself. Leo always felt like he had to stay strong no matter the situation and Cristiano suspected it was due to what he had to go through in his childhood.

He got on the other side of the bed, sighting close to the lying body, his back resting against the headboard.

“Hey, babe” He whispered bringing up a hand to brush strands from Leo’s forehead. He was relieved to feel the skin warmed than before. “Come on, sit up, would you?”

Leo didn’t move for a moment before obeying. He emerged from his ocean of sheet, joining his back against the headbord. Cristiano handed him the cup, he gladly accepted.

Cristiano let him drink it in peace, waiting for him to finish. Leo still didn’t seem to talk to him or even look at him. But Cristiano wasn’t having any of it, not after what he just witnessed. Before he even go the time to talk, Leo mumbled.

“I didn’t try to kill myself. I know it looked like it but I didn’t. I’m a father. I could never do this to my parents, friends, my son and….to you.”

“Then what was that?” Cristiano insisted.

“I…”Leo glanced down at the still full cup of chocolate, chewing on his bottom lip. “ I just wanted to feel something. Something other than this pain”

Cristiano wanted to say I understand but he couldn’t. He did lose a final but it wasn’t the world cup. Leo just lost another final in one year. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must be feeling.

“I wanted to answer to all my missed calls” He continued voice broken like he had been screaming for hours. “I wanted to talk to my friend so they can console me, but I…they can’t. How could they? The majority of them won what I’m running after. So in what way can they understand what I’m feeling?”

“Leo” Cristiano tempted

“I know it’s unfair” Leo cut him licking his lips. “I know they are trying to help, but I just can’t see them even less talk to them. It will just remind me of what I still don’t have.”

“Then why are willing to talk to me in this kind of situation?” Cristiano couldn’t help but ask.

Leo stared at him like he just asked the most obvious question ever. _At least he didn’t look as broken as he looked as broken as a few minutes ago_ , Cristiano observed.

“Because you know what it feels like to be the center of all attention and it’s like to be disappointed to the point where you doubt of your own incompetence’s.”

“I’m not going to lie to you.” Cristiano said after a moment. “I knew you know I will always tell frankly what I thought of your performance. So, yeah you could have done better and maybe you could have scored when the chances presented themselves.”

A well known shadow covered Leo’s face; flashes of the game were going through his mind, processing every action, decisions, and mistakes.

“But” Cristiano continued voice softer but determinate. “You can’t produce magic on your own, you need your team to support you as much as you helped them by scarifying you preferred position.”

Cristiano knew. He just knew that the next days would be a really nightmare as much to Leo than to him.  The press, the media, the deceive fans. All the blames, the critics will rain down on Leo small body.

 Every time, Leo held his head up in public only to broke down between closed doors. He hated it; hated to watch him cry for an ungrateful country, cry for his mistakes and the others mistakes, he solemnly accepted to bear. He just wished he could wrap him in his arms, close to chest, protecting and hiding him from all the pain, the harsh, undeserved means words thrown at him.

But for people like him and Leo their talents, successes would be the reason why they had to bear the heavy burden of the faults and mistakes of others. They were the scapegoats for the team and always be.

“I never thought I could feel worse than last year” Leo breathed out pulling him out of his thoughts. “But this…failing for the second, watching it slip through my fingers…it’s just hurts too much.”

Yet, his eyes were dry. The tears didn’t find their way through the eyes to his cheeks. And Cristiano didn’t like that. Not that he wanted Leo to cry, but it’s well known that crying was one of the best ways to evacuate hard pain.

Leo didn’t say anything after, letting a long silence settle in the room. Cristiano still wanted to keep talking to let out everything but he didn’t insist. He had to give time. He knew that he could break done at any moment. That how it always had been with Leo, although he didn’t mind, as long as he was there when all the emotions came rushing back to him.

Leo took one last sip of the chocolate then settled it down on the night stand. He nudged closer to Cristiano burring himself against his side. One of Cristiano’s arms surrounded his shoulders pulling him even closer, and tugged his head under his chin. He still felt weak against him; however he could see the colors coming back to his cheeks. He stroked his arm, in an attempt to provide him even more heat.

They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity before Leo began to stir against him, his face going to Cristiano’s neck. He kissed the flesh then took it between his teeth slightly pulling on it. He smoothed the reddening place with his tongue. One of his hands wandered down Cristiano’s chest to his belt. He kept nibbling on the skin of his neck, his hand settling on the budge inside the other man’s jeans.

“Leo, what are you doing?” Cristiano said biting down a moan. Leo ignored him increasing the pressure on his covered cock. “No” Cristiano tempted. “You’re not the stated to…ah…Leo” He grabbed his wrist distancing it from already harding crotch.

“Just…I want to Cris.” Leo pleaded grinding his erection against Cristiano’s side. “Please. I want to forget it. Make me forget it”

It wasn’t the first time he had asked for confort-sex after a defeat and it wasn’t going to be the last time. Well he was in the same positon, he couldn’t even count the amount of time he fucked Leo after Barcelona won their second treble and his team finished trophy less; although Leo seemed far from complaining, quite the contrary.

“That isn’t what you need right know” Cristiano said trying for the last time to convince Leo. But the other man seemed already gone.

Leo pushed the covers from his body, lifting his leg to the other side of Cris’s hips to straddle the taller man. He cupped his jaw making look at his face. As soon as their eyes met, he bend down to capture Cristiano’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

At first hesitant, Cris eventually kissed back, one of his hand cupping the back of Leo’s neck pulling him closer and the other one settling against his hip.

They made out for a minute before Leo began grinding down; brushing their covered dicks together eliciting a deep, loud groan from Cristiano.  As their battle for dominance, Cristiano slide his hands under Leo’s sweater, squeezing the plumb cheeks, appreciating their soft, full feeling inside his hands. Leo moaned grinding faster at the same time, lifting his ass out to entice Cristiano to put his fingers to work.

Normally Cristiano would take his sweet time teasing Leo just to hear his pleads, desperate whimpered and moans, his cheeks flushed but now wasn’t the moment to do. So he didn’t waste any time, getting straight to the point.

He inversed their position pinning Leo down into the mattress and grinding their hips harder and faster. “Oh, Cris” Leo panted.

Cristiano muffled his moans using his mouth, his tongue eagerly lapping inside the warm of Leo’s mouth. He broke the kiss to let him breath, going for his neck and harshly biting down on the pale skin. He kicked Leo’s legs apart settling between them, Leo immediately wrapped them around his waist trusting up. They both gasp at the friction filling the room with moans and groans.  Cristiano lifted Leo’s shirt, gathering it up to his chin, then bend down to lick a thick line down his chest.

He flicked his tongue around the tiny, pick nipple, biting it to smoothed, his other hand playing with the other. Leo arched his back, flushing against Cristiano looking for more friction, more contact. The Portuguese dragged his teeth down the pale chest, his hands pressing Leo deeper into the mattress.

He sucked on the skin just above the pelvis, feeling Leo’s hard erection pocking against his chin.

He was about to pulled the sweater down Leo’s legs, when he felt the Argentinean tremble beneath him. He lifted his head to glance at his face.

What he expected happened.

Leo was silently sobbing, biting his lips to keep from making a sound. “Leo” Cristiano whispered his hand stroking the wet cheek.

“I let them down _again_.”Leo sobbed his hands covering his reddened eyes. “I was supposed to be the difference and I didn’t do anything”

“Leo that’s not true and you know it”

“I should have helped them” Leo continued ignoring him. “I should have unlocked the score sheet but I didn’t once again.”

That was the last phase. The hardest, when Leo was blaming himself seeing all kind of mistakes in his actions. The critics were pale compared to the ones he was afflicting to himself. “ I wanted to lift the trophy, to end their long suffering.”

“And you will…babee look at me. Look at me Leo” He literally had to tear the hands from his face.

He looked so fragile; body trembling incontrobly, tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes red, lashes sticking against his eyelids and teeth digging so hard into the soft lips that it must hurt him.

If the world could see him like that. All those haters, critising him for whatever reason, they would realized what a person he was.

Looking so strong, hard when he was actually sensible, fragile and really emotionale.

He just learned to control his emotions so well, he could litteraly be an actor if he wanted.

“You will” Cristiano said cupping his face forcing to stay on his face. “You still have plenty of time to do so.”

“I…”

“You can and you will” Cristiano cut determinate and firm. “You’re Lionel Messi, one of the greatest. There is nothing that can resist you, not for long. Eventually you lift it. Lift it so the whole world finally realize how great, amazing you are”

“Do you hear me?” Cristiano said their eyes locked. “Tell me you still believe it.”

Leo fisted his hands on his shirt, slightly pulling on it. “I…Yes.”

“Yes what?” Cristiano raised his eyebrows.

“Yes I still believe I will win something for Argentina.”

“Good”

He bend down sliding his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. Leo looped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. When his breath accelerated and his body tremble again, Cristiano broke the kiss again instead buried his face into Leo’s neck.

He wrapped his arms around him, leaving no space between their bodies. And they stayed like that, Cristiano kissing his neck and stroking his back as Leo crying louder and louder.

_Tears were one of the means to relieve extreme pain._


End file.
